Destroy the GDI Research Facility
Destroy The GDI Research Facility is the ninth mission in the Nod campaign of Tiberian Sun. Background ﻿Nod had managed to retrieve the Tacitus and the Forgotten mutants are distrustful towards GDI after the latter's seemingly open attack on the Mutants' headquarters. This action caused the Forgotten to side with the Brotherhood. Kane however received intel that GDI may have a found a solution to eliminate the Tiberium problem. Although skeptical, Kane nevertheless saw this as a potential threat to his plans. Slavik was given the task of eliminating the threat and decided to use the mutants as fodder in the attack on the research facility. The battle ﻿Meeting with the mutants A Nod informant was inserted into an abandoned city and was instructed to locate the mutants at the hospital up north. This he did and gave the supplies to one of the mutants and called out to the others. The next objective was to control both sides of the tunnel leading from the city to the research facility. Minor skirmishes were fought between the mutants and GDI patrols, the latter being surprised at where the 'shiners' sprung up from. The informant led the way to the tunnel and eliminated all the GDI units present at both sides of the tunnel. Establishing a Nod presence While the mutants headed off to attack the facility, an MCV with an escort force arrived in the area. The MCV was deployed at the degraded Nod missile plant and built up their defenses. When an engineer brought the missile silo online a convoy of bio-toxin trucks arrived at the area and unloaded the stuff at the silo. This gave the Nod forces a one-off cluster missile to use in the assault. As Nod consolidated their positions the mutants were hacked down at a GDI outpost north-east of the Nod base. Attack cycles scouted the surrounding areas and the cliffs, coming across a couple of GDI patrols. Mutant reinforcements regularly arrived north-west of the Nod base and split into two teams of three in approaching the research facility. Used as fodder, they removed much of the shroud covering the area, until they were killed by GDI's units. Nod assault Outpost capture By now Nod started to make quick hit-and-run attacks on the GDI outpost using the Harpies and buggies. Deciding to use the outpost as a staging ground for the main attack on the facility, the attacks weakened the GDI defenses before engineers moved in and captured the outpost. Nod's mobile Artillery units moved in and started shelling the counter-attacking forces. Research facility base The capture of the outpost allowed the mutants to proceed to the main GDI base guarding the research facility, where it was heavily defended by Vulcan cannons and RPG turrets. Like before the Harpies attempted to weaken the defenses but this time they copped a lot of anti-air SAM turrets. While the mutants created the distractions, Slavik found a way past the defenses by destroying a weak cliffside, giving another access point into the main base. A Nod team poured inside the base while the artillery units began shelling everything it can see. The GDI defenders were all eliminated and the base was completely wiped out. Destruction of the GDI research facility ﻿The research facility was finally in sight. However the mutants realised Nod's deception, figuring out that GDI was trying to help the Forgotten and started attacking Nod. Slavik saw no further use with them as well and the mutants were cut down by the Nod forces. Wanting to leave GDI with no solutions to eradicating the toxic green crystal, Nod artillery destroyed the facility, leaving only a smouldering ruin in its wake. ﻿Aftermath ﻿In the end however, the whole thing was a trap set by GDI. Slavik and Oxanna were captured by GDI soldiers and were brought before GDI commander Michael McNeil and the newly-rescued Umagon. After trading words with each other Slavik and Oxanna were taken to a GDI prison south of Hammerfest in Norway. Category:Tiberian Sun Nod Missions